haydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. New discussions are at the bottom. Do not add any additional comments to discussions that have already ended. Future Updates Discussion Future updates should be used by the developers to look at the hayday community requirements.... They should respond on these requests stating if it is possible or will be considered etc.--Wea5el79 (talk) 14:36, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Delete- '''I have marked Future Updates for deletion because it was useless. You can suggest your own things via Supercell's forums. It did not have any content related to Supercell. As per the : *22:46, September 25, 2013 Lamiah2o (wall | contribs) deleted page Future Updates (content was: " When you click on a production building, you should be able to see how many of that product you have in your barn, just as you can with your crops.") ~ironwestie (talk) 05:52, September 27, 2013 (UTC) The Best Farming Techniques Why is my page deleted: farming techniques, deleted? --KonigTheRottie (talk) 17:28, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! We have a rule here that pages shouldn't be guides unless they are in a person's blog. This is due to our Hay Day Wiki:Neutral Point of View guideline, which states that users should be writing from a '''neutral and encyclopedic point of view. I haven't deleted your page yet as I was wondering whether you would object. ~ironwestie (talk) 17:40, April 12, 2014 (UTC) You This page was not approved by the community and will be discussed here. My personal stance on this page is that it will become a place of spam, like Friend requests. Please give your opinion below. ~ironwestie (talk) 15:53, August 2, 2014 (UTC) I will delete the page on September 2, as no one has contested the motion to delete this page and it has the potential to be harmful. ~ironwestie (talk) 23:38, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Field crops Field crops is also up for debate for the same reason as the You page. ~ironwestie (talk) 15:07, August 13, 2014 (UTC) : This page seems to me a useful reference - it's a factual summary of data, doesn't seem to invite spam, and is simply and cleanly formatted. I would prefer it weren't deleted; however, it could be stand to be renamed, to avoid confusion between the article and the category. Rugiel (talk) 23:59, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :I suggest that this page be merged into the crops page, since it's a little short. How about it? ~ironwestie (talk) 00:54, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Experience points As with most of the data-only pages that have been cropping up on the wiki, I find that Experience points is an either redundant or unneeded page. We do not need to make independent pages for data that can be found on the wiki if a reader simply clicks on a few links. And anyway, we can simply integrate two pages together and have the page's data on Levels or something. My current vote on this matter is delete. We'll take a vote if needed. ~ironwestie (talk) 01:35, October 14, 2014 (UTC) As neither the author nor the community have offered their support, I will delete this page until further notice. ~ironwestie (talk) 20:12, October 25, 2014 (UTC) "Beep Beep!" and "Reviving" I believe that Beep Beep! and Reviving should be deleted due to their lack of unique content. The former page is almost a carbon copy of the entry on Achievements save for the strategies section. It's simply not necessary to have an independent page about it. As for Reviving, the page is too short to make it worth keeping it, and the subject of the article doesn't need its own page in my opinion. It's a gameplay feature that involves a tap, just like all the others. If anything should be made, it's a page about the gameplay of Hay Day, not this specific action. Of course, this is all up for discussion. If you object to these articles' deletion, please post below (or forever hold your peace). I will delete these pages if no objections or additional comments have been made in two weeks. ~ironwestie (talk) 02:31, November 21, 2014 (UTC) The user who created these pages, User:Taoying, has also created two other pages that I think should be deleted (Giftcards and Reviving). As with Beep Beep! and Reviving, I believe that the subjects of these pages are way too specific to deserve their own articles. I will extend the time by another two weeks from this point. ~ironwestie (talk) 17:13, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Agreed on Beep Beep and Reviving but I disagree on gift cards (I think the page should be renamed though) and mystery net. 1) I agree that there isn't much to say about these but there is not much to say about egg sushi either. 2) Mystery nets are explained in the Fishing article with many other things which I believe should be separate articles instead of one long article trying to cover everything connected to this topic (compare Fishing to Town for example). Same thing goes for gift cards, mentioned in Catalogue. This article has so many details which could be mentioned in other articles. Besides, having things spread out over several articles would also let us display pics on the right side at a decent size without having them overlap totally different sections. It would also ligthen 'central' articles and make sure they're quick to load (which can be an issue on mobile devices in addition to the article's length and/or for people with slower connections). (Barnswallow (talk) 17:33, November 28, 2014 (UTC)) :The problem I have with "gift cards" and "mystery net" is that the subjects those articles discuss aren't "big" (I could say "notable" on an encyclopedia) enough to need their own articles. Those central articles are long, I agree, but they are meant to be overviews of the topic as a whole. Some subjects are complex enough that they need their own articles (such as the fishing mechanic, the boat-filling mechanic, and the town). Other subjects, like the mystery net in my opinion, don't need their own articles. The section in the article Fishing about mystery nets is so short that it only describes what one can get from fishing with a mystery net, and only with a mystery net. It doesn't talk about any other types of net. It's that exact same thing with Fishing net (which I somehow did not notice). If nothing else, we can simply merge them together into a page called Nets or something. :As for gift cards, the situation is very similar. I don't think that we can add anymore information to a page about gift cards than what is already in Catalogue. The information about gift cards is more about their overall function in the catalogue than anything else. Therefore, I think that a page solely about gift cards is necessary. :Now, I know that spreading out information across different articles sounds like a good idea. After all, if we have shorter articles, people get the message quicker, right? People can load pages faster, right? Well, yeah. But what does a short, one-sentence page do for you? Or a page that has a single list without any content. I agree that specific articles are needed. In fact, they're great for putting down lots of information. However, we don't have enough information for those specific articles. Until we do, I don't think we should keep them (at least as they are). :Oh, and thanks for taking the time to read this rant.~ironwestie (talk) 01:18, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Except thank you letters and gift cards shouldn't be in a article about the catalogue. We put it there because there were nowhere else to put it and you can't explain how the catalogue functions if you don't explain these first or have an article to link to. There is definitely more info to add such as the limit of gift cards you can get per day (which I believe is 5 or so) as well as add pics of gift cards and mailboxes. ::Same thing for me is true for nets. And yeah a global page about them might be a solution but I really don't see the difference between a page about say planks and one about mystery nets. I meant it doesn't make sense to me to classify the importance of all the items which are available in the game. Again we already have very short (actually shorter) articles about other items or animals or whatever because there simply isn't much to say about them. That's how the game works. Barnswallow (talk) 05:45, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Noting because I forgot (and this is because I didn't think it would be there) that some info about mailboxes is in the article about Alfred. Again it explains mechanics which, imo, shouldn't be explained there and should be in their own article about mail/gift cards. ::Also noting that with the appearance of duck traps and duck 'fishing' the fishing article is gonna get absurdly long. (Barnswallow (talk) 15:05, December 4, 2014 (UTC)) :::Okay, okay, you've convinced me. I see that you've put a lot of thought into your argument, and I trust your judgement. I'll go ahead and remove gift cards and mystery net from the category. If nothing else, I want to see how the pages develop. If something changes, we can open another discussion for it. Are you okay with the other pages' deletion? ~ironwestie (talk) 03:17, December 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::XD That came from editing these two articles over and over and seeing them getting longer and longer... Thank you for listening! Yep for other pages: I don't think there's more to say about achievements and certainly not about this one in particular, and reviving is explained several times already, including on Trees_and_bushes, which I think is the best place for it. Problem might be landing on this page but that's a different topic. (Barnswallow (talk) 23:25, December 5, 2014 (UTC)) "Boat Orders", "Derby Tasks" and "Town Guide - Products" I've marked "Boat Orders", "Derby Tasks" and "Town Guide - Products" for deletion mainly because I disagree that they should be independent pages. All of these pages could be put into a main page; i.e. Boat, Neighborhood Derby, and Town. If you wish to talk about this change, please leave a reply below. Make sure to sign it using four tildies! ~ironwestie (talk to me) 01:48, May 5, 2015 (UTC) The three pages would be very long by themselves, adding them to other pages would only make the problem worst. And they would be useful specially to people who already know how those resources work, they just need a list of possibilities to check. For example, for each new boat I check which products will be needed and go to the list to check how many I need and start making or buying them. JoaoSilva1601 (talk) 08:23, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :There is no need for all of these statistics to be in independent pages. In my opinion, these pages are simply lists that have little value. They are tables with statistical information. They do not need independent pages simply for a list of tables. Tables can be integrated into a page quite simply, and they only long because of formatting. In my opinion, just having a list of tables as a page is sloppy and uninformative. What you are suggesting does not need someone to click a link to find a row of tables. A person can simply scroll down a page with those tables on them to find what they are looking for. :On another note, I do not think that all of these statistics apply to all players; for instance, some players may have to get 4-9 apple pies (see this random thread I found: http://playhayday.boards.net/thread/8). Thus, the utility that these pages offer is limited to a specific group of players. ~ironwestie (talk to me) 02:51, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :So because you don't agree with the page, instead of moving the data for the page you wanted, you deleted the page and all the data, sending to the trash the hard work of contributors... I knew I shouldn't returned to help here... Is there a way to see the data so I could copy for private use? JoaoSilva1601 (talk) 08:23, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :I went on this AM to add more derby tasks & point values to the list and now it appears to be gone. What the $%$#@& is up with that?? That page was helpful since you could simply look at it and see if there are any higher value derby tasks that may pop up. If someone didn't like it where it was couldn't it have been moved? If that list does not get put back somewhere, I am done contributing to this Wiki. Since January I've been uploading nice level up pictures and helping in other areas. Why should I waste my time when some admin can just come in and delete anything they don't like. Like a couple months ago an un-named admin "cropped" my Level Up pictures. A level up picture should be the FULL Level Up screen...not cropped, it should have the words "LEVEL UP" in it. If it's cropped, then it's just a picture of what you unlock, its not a true Level Up screenshot. Half the Level Up pictures there now are cropped which I think looks terrible. Why put a picture there if it's not the one a player actually see's? User:Plaineater :I had stopped to contribute before because of something like this, returned a couple days ago and now stopped again. The admins really don't get what a wiki is and don't value contributions from others. If you want to see the derby task list it's on the official forum now. JoaoSilva1601 (talk) 01:31, May 7, 2015 (UTC)